disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovesick Loretta
'''Lovesick Loretta '''is the 2nd episode of Season 26. Summary Miles and MERC try to help Loretta find her ‘prince charming’ when she becomes lonely and lovesick. But when they soon discover that Loretta's new boyfriend, Crescent Moon, is actually an evil mindcontroller and heartseeker, they must break the love spell cast on Loretta by destroying her boyfriend's gift, an enchanted crystal heart necklace! Plot The episode begins in Loretta and Mirandos' room where Loretta is reading a book but she looked really sad. Miles and MERC come into the girls room just to see his sister reading sadly as he asked Loretta what was wrong. However, Loretta didn't want to talk about it but Miles and MERC tell her that they are her brothers, and that she can tell them. With a sigh, Loretta explains to them that every February, there's the fresh and clean spring air, the flowers are in bloom, the pheromones are around, and the emotion called love is in the air. All of that was making Loretta sick, or in this case- lovesick! Miles and MERC smirked at each other and said teasingly, "Ooh! Loretta wants a boyfriend!" Feeling annoyed by the teasing in Miles and MERC's voices, Loretta turns to them with a slight glare and shows them two pictures of Cassie and her pet glowfur, Bitty, and tells them that they already have their "loves of their lives", and adds that Haruna and Mirandos are so happy together, and Blodger, who knows? Maybe he's found that perfect someone for him. Then, she asks "what about me? What about poor, lonely Loretta, who's so desperate into finding her prince charming?" When Miles and MERC exchanged confused looks with each other, Loretta says to them that she means she wants a love of her life too. Loretta lets out another sigh as Miles sat next to her and comforts her with a hug, then tells her to not worry, for that she will find her prince charming one day. With a small smile, Loretta thanks Miles and goes back to her reading as Miles and MERC left the girls' room. As they were out of the room, Miles couldn't help but feel sorry for his lonely sister as he said to MERC that he hates seeing Loretta be so sad and lonely. MERC agrees and asks Miles what they were going to do to cheer up Loretta just as Miles comes up with an idea. While Mirandos, Haruna, and Blodger are out on their own mission, Miles and the other robot pets will stay on the Zenith and look through the computer to find that perfect someone for Loretta. Then, secretly set up a date for the two of them, and then spy on them to see if Loretta's new boyfriend is the perfect prince charming for her. Later, after Miles sent Mirandos, Haruna, and Blodger to their missions, Miles, MERC, Miss Baker, Sheldon, Bowtie, and Haruna's robot dog stayed behind to find the perfect guy in the Internet and call him to come over and go on a date with Loretta. Hours later, after searching for the perfect guy, Miles finds the perfect one and clicks on the image of the guy's face. Trivia * The beginning of this episode is similar to "Return of the Curse of the Weredude" from Bunnicula. Transcript '''Loretta (Narrating): '''Lovesick Loretta. Category:Episodes Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime